


A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, ?? - Freeform, ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Closeted Character, Elounor comes to an end, Emotional Manipulation, Homophobia, I don't even know how to--, I really do Eleanor dirty here i can't lie, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soulmates, i don't have anything against her, the idea of her is easy to antagonize that's all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's something to be said about soulmates. It's an inexplicable connection between people that feels more like a home than any house could ever hope to be. That connection can be manifested in different ways, by different people, at different times. Sometimes the universe is even so cruel as to pair two people who were not meant to be.But this is not one of those stories. The two lovers here were practically carved from stones so that they would be perfectly suited for each other, their statures at just the right heights, personalities given the perfect push and pull--Thisis the story of two men that dream of each other, who don't know why they're dreaming of strangers.





	A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the Disney song.
> 
> This isn't meant to bash anyone, just a work of fiction for me to flex my writing muscles. Inspired by an idea my girlfriend blurted.

Ignorance is bliss. Louis was always still firm believer in the concept. He knows he shouldn't, but the basic principle just made sense. That was, until the dreams started. Suddenly his urge to  _know_ and  _search_ took over many of his thoughts--

But that's jumping too far ahead.

To know just what sparked such a drastic change, and the man he would come to give his heart, their story has to be told. From the beginning.

 

**_A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes_ **

Louis smiled as he slowly emerged from the comfortable lull of sleep to feel the warmth of his girlfriend's back.

"Mornin', El."

No response.  _Guess I'm finally up first_. Taking this as an opportunity to flex his cooking muscles he leaped out of bed and dressed for work before heading to their small kitchnette. Now, he'd never cooked before, but how hard could it be? Throw a couple eggs on a frying pan, some slices of bread in the toaster, a cup of juice; boom, morning meal done.

He needed to stop watching so much American television. His family would shun him.

Louis heard shuffling from the room down the hall, and he immediately felt his mood lighten. Enough distracting thoughts, he had to make food for Eleanor before she--

"I'm heading out!"

"What?" he asked, dejected, as he watched her gather her coat and purse. "I was gonna make breakfast--"

"Lou, you've never cooked, come on. It probably would've been rubbish anyway."

"You didn't have to be so crass about it..." he murmured. Sighing, he put away the eggs and tried to shake off the weights in his chest. It wasn't the first time she joked like that, but every time it seemed to drive a knife further into Louis' heart. Whatever.

He didn't bother kissing her goodbye like he usually did, simply sitting on the couch before he headed out to work. He looked at the clock to double check he had the time, and--yup, he had a solid hour.

"I could'a slept in, too," Louis said. He pretended that he wasn't unironically talking to himself. "All I got was a verbal beat down."

Zayn always told him to leave her, but he never had the heart to. Eleanor wasn't evil, that much he knew. Just... insensitive sometimes, that's all.

Yeah, it was weak, he knew. Lay off.

He laid back down in bed, snuggling into whatever was left of their warmth and damning his work clothes to hell for not providing the comfort pajamas did. His eyes slipped shut, amazingly, and he fell into a light sleep--

_And there he was. Curly hair was all he saw, really. He was a couple inches taller than Louis himself. He started to turn around, hair in his eyes but a glimpse of a smile shimmered in the sunlight--_

Louis groaned as his phone rang.

 **Zayn  
**Get up, mate, you got five minutes before the boss gets here.

Louis cursed himself as he ran out of his apartment building. He managed to snag the last place in the building, which means that Louis can make it to his desk in easily under five minutes.

Time to put that to the test.

He pushed his muscles to their limits as he ran across the street and into the building, opting to take the stairs to save a little bit of time. The second he was in his office and sitting in his chair, his boss walked in.

"Mr. Cowell--"

"You're a lucky bastard, Tomlinson."

That was fair. Simon walked into his own office without another word, and Louis felt himself deflate against his desk.

"That was fuckin' close, man," a voice called. Louis looked up to lock eyes with Zayn.

"Thanks for saving my hide."

Zayn huffed as he walked back over to his own cubicle. "I'm unwillingly responsible for you, of course I'm gonna make sure you don't make a fool of us both."

"Love you, too."

o.O.o

"Niall! Get  _up_ , you twat!"

No response.

"I'm gonna kill him," Harry muttered, "that's it. Everyone say goodbye to Niall fucking Horan. He was a good Irish lad, very funny. Lazy as all _fucks,_ though." He pulled out his phone and his speaker from the small coffee table, pulling up Shake It Off on YouTube. "I'm not even sorry I'm about to do this." He pressed play, and the annoying bass of the song filled NIall's room like a horrible bird's cry.

"What the  _fuck_ is that!?"

"Oh, you're awake," Harry confirmed sweetly. "Good. Now  _get up_! You're gonna be late!"

"Let me fail my courses, Harry, this isn't worth it."

"I will make your mom fly all the way here and get you up."

"Please no, not my poor mother. She doesn't deserve to see this pigsty." Niall made no other move to get out of his bed. Harry looked to the ceiling in hopes that a meteor would just fly though the wall and save him from the disaster that is his roommate. He yanked the pillow out from under Niall's head and started whacking him with it repeatedly.

"You have two minutes to get out of your room before I burn all your shit."

Harry had no classes that day, which meant that he was able to make sure Niall got out on time. Before his fucker of a roommate could book it to his classes, he saw Harry on the couch with a notebook and sighed before calling out: "Enough with the law, Harry! You write songs, do that!"

It was fair; Harry loved music with his whole heart, if he was being honest. He spent more time writing songs and fiddling with a guitar than he ever did studying for an exam. He managed to get perfect scores, though, and that was a fact that Harry accepted without question. Of course he'd thought about switching his majors, but he always put it off, telling himself that if he just gave it enough time, he'd fall in love with law the way he did with music.

Yeah, that day had never come. And now he was too far along in getting his degree to switch out. Add that to the fact that becoming a music major would not help the rumours surrounding his sexuality. Harry was proud of it, of course, but he also knew what happened to a few of the kids that came out--or outed, the poor blokes--and he'd really rather save himself the humiliation. They weren't all like that, his peers, but it seemed that a few bad apples have ruined the bunch for him.

What really didn't help was the man in his dreams that made his heart race; he couldn't even begin to get himself a fake girlfriend when all he wanted was to know how it would feel to hold the man in his arms. He looked a little shorter than Harry himself when the dreams infiltrated his mind. He thought he heard the man's voice once, in a dream, but for the life of him he couldn't bring out the memory. Was it possible that Harry was just so desperate for a little loving that he's making up a fictional man to lessen his desires? Perhaps. But he wasn't about to let himself acknowledge such a rock bottom in his life.

"Who the fuck are you...?"

o.O.o

"Louis what the fuck are you doing?"

"Shopping for Eleanor."

He  _heard_  the look Liam and Zayn shared. "Lou, you--"

"Shut up, don't wanna hear it."

Liam murmured something to Zayn that Louis didn't quite catch. "Right," he said, louder, "well, what's the occasion?"

"Her birthday."

" _Get her a slice of enlightenment_ ," Zayn said under his breath.

Louis was out of his seat in an instant. "One more time Malik, come on, I dare you."

Stepping in before anything serious could come of the two's heated glares, Liam sighed as he pushed them as far apart as he could. "Zayn, that wasn't cool and you know it." The aforementioned man only huffed. "Louis, you know he says it because he cares about you. I'm the same as well."

"Then why don't the both of you help me find a present for my girlfriend instead of haranguing me about things that aren't true?"

Zayn opened his mouth again, but with a small elbow to the gut from Liam, he was making his way over to Louis' desktop to help him find a suitable gift. He clicked on a clothing site as per Zayn's instructions, freezing immediately when he saw  _him_.

"Lou? What's up with you?"

He rapidly blinked before seeing that the model on the screen was in fact  _not_ the man from his dreams. His smile just wasn't the same, Louis concluded.

"He asks us for help and now he's starin' off into fuckin'  _space_ \--"

"Shut up, Zayn."

They all decided on a new pair of shoes that Eleanor had mentioned a while back. Before Zayn can walk out of Louis' office, the older of the two called out to him.

"Yeah, Lou?"

"Do you... really believe it? That Eleanor isn't good for me?"

Zayn, for once in his life, seemed to bite his tongue before he spoke. "If she makes you happy, Louis, then what I think doesn't matter. 'Kay?"

"Right..." His friend walked out, leaving Louis on his own to mull over his thoughts. 

For some odd reason, that glimpse of a face came back; that  _smile_ came back, and Louis felt his stomach twist and knot up in a way he'd never felt before. It wasn't all unpleasant, but alien and most certainly something Louis would address when he wasn't tired from a work day.


End file.
